


constellation

by writtenindreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetry, artist!Phil, poet!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenindreams/pseuds/writtenindreams
Summary: a poet who couldn't see his purpose, and an artist who loved the stars





	constellation

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

Dan sits on his old crickity bed, knees pulled up to his chest with the side of his head resting upon them. His arms wrap tightly around his legs as he stares out at the pouring rain dripping down his window pane. He had always loves the rhythmic sounds of drops cascading down to the earth below, for it calmed him to no end. As his mind would venture deeper and deeper into a spiral of darkness and unanswered questions, the act of simply watching water pouring from the clouds could soothe him.

 

As he watched the water splash into puddles on the graveled streets that laid below, inspiration whispered to him, begging him to write. The creaking of his wooden bed echoed against his apartment walls as he moved to grab the single tattered object that held his soul.

 

He ran his fingers against the soft velvet journal that was filled with pages upon pages of late night inky scrawls, staring at the moon. Of coffee stains describing the sunlight that filtered in through the white windows of his dusty bedroom. Of the poetry that described his utmost dreams and fears, never to be seen by a beating heart other than the poet himself.

 

Once Dan finally found a page that hadn’t been filled to the brim with words, he began to write.

 

_You close beside me, and outside, the rain,_

_Which, stealing through the darkness of the night,_

_Seems tapping out with fingers softly light,_

_A world-old song upon my window pane—_

_A song of happiness with a refrain_

_That throbs in suffering. You hold me tight,_

_Your eyes, that search my own, are warmly bright_  

 

His hand stopped sprinting across the paper as the thought of bright eyes struck him. Dan thought of what it would be like to have warmth spread throughout his body just because of a glance from someone he loved. He has never had anyone to hold him tight underneath silky sheets.

 

No, that’s a lie. But he chooses to forget that life he left behind when he moved to the smoky air that filled London. He tries to block those unwanted memories from his mind, but they always seem to infiltrate every crook and crevice. Always leaving him remembering a past that nearly killed him. Maybe that’s why he writes poetry - to turn his pain into something poetic. To turn it into something considered beautiful, even if it’s the ugliest thing that he himself has ever set eyes on.

 

Dan shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. They always tended to lead him by the hand into a dark palace of torture. He was tired of remembering. It was exhausting living with a chaotic mind that never let him rest.

 

He should be sleeping right about now, as a matter of fact. It was sometime after midnight, but Dan didn’t care enough to check the exact time. Only a dimmed lamp illuminated the pages of the journal that he held on his lap. He looked back out at the rain pounding against his dirty window, and simply listened to the music it provided.

 

 

_Drop, drop, drop, splash, drop, drop, drop, splash, drop, drop, drop_

 

 

It was a poem written by the clouds. The clouds were always excellent writers, etching in the fates of the humans that lay below. Or, maybe that was God - though Dan never believed in such a tale.

 

Dan laid back in his bed, still grasping the soft journal filled with his dreams, and fell asleep to the sound of a poem written by the sky.

  

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of "constellation", my first ever chaptered work. it was short, but i hope you enjoyed it.  
> i won't have a schedule for adding new chapters, and im not sure how long this will be, but i hope you stick around xx


End file.
